New Battle Tactic
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Six's 'pervertedness' gets the better of Rex which is great at frist but then a small EVO gets a hold of a small control device, that leaves Rex on pleasure overload, Six mad and Van Kleiss confused over New Battle Tactics. :


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Something I wrote a while ago but was never sure I should post it but hey, The I side is out and about ;)

To MisterBlik and GenRexfan4ever I love your reviews they make me smile, so Thanks.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>New Battle Tactic.<span>

Six gazed down at his lover whose face was flushed and his breathing irregular. Rex clutched at Six's shirt over the older man's stomach and gazed up at his lover wondering why he was doing this again, then tensed as his lips parted on a wordless gasp. Six lifted his hand to curl his fingers under Rex's chin and brushed his thumb over the younger man's lips "One day that's all." He slid his other hand into his pocket and pressed the tip of his finger against a little button on the device he had.

Rex sucked on Six's thumb as he felt the vibrations die down, he knew his lover would get him back for the cheese cake incident, which Six had won but not like this and knew why he waited so long now.

With the element of surprise.

He expected to start the day like any other but Six surprised him with a toy, Rex didn't exactly know what it was at first but his lover being the kind loving man he was cleared that up in seconds. By playing with him before sliding the toy in and switching it on, Rex of course did know what was happening as Six 'distracted' him with his mouth, by the time he did it was too late.

Six pushed down with his thumb, parting Rex's lips before kissing the younger man. Rex moaned lightly and sucked on Six's tongue, his head was spinning for the over load on his senses but he agreed to Six's rules. He would not remove the toy as long as Six didn't turn it on when he was fighting EVOS or if he was doing something important, his boyfriend agreed with the expectation that everything else was fair game. Six pressed their lips together one last time before pulling away and grabbing his shades and slipping them on as he exited his room leaving Rex staring after him.

The first half of the morning passed quickly but Rex was becoming tense, Six hadn't 'played' with him yet and it was making him nervous. He feared Six would strike at the most inappropriate of time and how right he was, Rex was sat at a table in the dining hall with Noah and Bobo surrounded by a load of recruits when he felt the toy switch on. His eye connected with Six as the other man was sat with Holiday on the other side of the hall, Rex knew Six was looking at him even with his shades on because the vibrations increased to level 2.

Noah laughed at Bobo' comment then looked to Rex when his friend remained quiet "Rex you ok." He watched his dark haired friend nod as he clenched his hand into a fist. He smiled at Noah "Just bored, want to kick some EVO ass." Rex shifted his hips, trying to alleviate the sensations only half listening to his friend's conversation. He gasped softly into his fist when the vibrations increased; Rex shifted his hips again then cried out and froze as his eyes shot wide, the toy hit his sweet spot. When Noah placed a hand on his shoulder the sensations stopped, he inhaled and looked at his friend "Sorry." He felt his cheeks heat when he noticed a few agents looking at him.

Noah leaned closer "Are you sure you're ok" when Rex just nodded, he shrugged "Cool, you want to go play games or something." The blonde boy stood up making his move but couldn't help notice Rex was moving slower than usual. Bobo smack his partner on the back "What you got old overnight" the monkey lowered his voice "Or was Six abit too rough." Bobo smirked before taking off. Rex felt his face heat as he glared at the stupid monkey "I'm going to kill him." he glanced around making sure no one had heard. Noah's smile was playful "What when you turn 40 because at the rate you're going that when it will happen." He ducked when Rex tried to swipe at him.

Six watched Noah dip back and laugh before running off leaving a slightly mad Rex chasing after him. He slipped his hand from his pocket and returned his attention to Dr. Holiday; thankful that today was EVOS free so far.

Four hours had passed and still the day appeared to be a calm one.

Rex leaned his side against the wall panting, his legs felt weak and rubbery. The sensations had come back and steadily increased driving Rex mad; when he was close the sensations would die down then start back up after he had claimed himself down. He had no idea where Six was but he had left Noah and Bobo as he found it difficult to control himself, Rex pressed his heated body against the cool wall having dropped his jacket to the floor a while back and felt his hips rock forwarded. He spanned his fingers against the wall groaning "Six." He knew his lover was either close or watching him.

Six smirked and remained quiet at the end of the deserted corridor, this part of providence hadn't been rebuilt yet after Van Kleiss had attacked. He watched Rex whimper as the younger man pressed himself flush against the wall, his hips falling into a rhythm. Rex pressed his forehead to the cold metal as the vibrations decreased, he felt sweat bead down the back of his neck. His body was tense and heavy with the need to come, Rex bit down on his lips when the sensations started up again. Six draped his suit jacket over a bust pipe which stuck out form the wall and moved towards his lover, he pressed his hand over Rex which rested by his head on the wall.

Rex pressed his body back against his lover and turned his head "Six please." His hips rocked forward as Six dipped his head and fastened their lips together. He groaned, rubbing their tongues together as he slid his hand around Rex's waist to rub at the younger man's erection. Six broke the kiss to stare at Rex when his lover cried out and tensed as his head tipped back on Six's shoulder, his eyes where tightly closed and his lips slightly damp from their kiss as he came. Rex felt his body go weak grateful to Six when the other man tightened his arm, steadying him. He opened his eyes to see Six watching him; Rex swallowed and licked his lips before speaking "Sorry I really needed to cum." His voice was husky.

Six moved his fingertips gently up and down over Rex's groin "I could tell" he dipped his head to take a long leisurely kiss from his partner. Rex sighed as Six explored his mouth, happy that the older man wasn't expecting him to hold off his orgasm all day. Six sucked on Rex's bottom lip and slipped his hand off the wall to reach in his pocket for the controller, he raised the device up till Rex's eyes locked on it. He tried to breathe in but couldn't, his eyes collided with Six as the older man raised his eyebrow making Rex tense, he wouldn't dare. Six smiled when Rex narrowed his eyes and turned hands out stretched for the little remote but Six was quicker and extended his hand above their heads as he pressed Rex into the wall "Beg for me."

Rex curled his fingers in Six's shirt "Try it and see what I do to you." he gasped when Six pressed the button then just as quickly pressed it again, stopping the vibrations. Six smirked as his lips hovered over Rex's, he looked his partner square in the eyes "And what exactly will you do about it." He tried to hold back his laughter at the idea of Rex getting him back. He narrowed his eyes and slid his hands down Six's chest, he would get his lover back maybe not today but he would. Rex unbuckled the older man's belt then undid his button before sliding the zipper down "I'll take a leaf out your book" he slid down to his knees "But I'll do it when you least expect it." Rex smirked as he wrapped his fingers around Six's cock before snaking his tongue out to lap at the bead of pre-cum oozing from the tip.

Six groaned at the sight of Rex on his knees with his lips wrapped around his cock. He would give Rex his due, he was becoming bolder but he should know by now not to play games with him…The Master. Rex glanced up, looking at Six as he slid his lips further down his lovers cock and moaned, he may be trying to get Six back but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it and rubbed the tip of his tongue against the underside of the cock inside his mouth. Six sank his hand into Rex's dark hair groaning as his hips rocked forward sending his cock deeper into Rex's hot mouth. He spread his legs slightly when the younger man cupped his balls and leaned his head on his forearm against the wall "Rex."

He breathed through his nose as he slid Six to the back of his throat and swallowed, loving when the older man tightened his fingers pulling on his hair. Six eased his grip "Rex." His voice was rough; he eased his hips forward slowly and groaned when Rex's hummed while sucking harder on his cock. He gazed down to see Rex's draw back only to bob his head back down, Six's eyes slid shut as another groan left his mouth. Rex's eye shot wide open and he cried out as the vibrations started, he placed his hand on Six's thigh and pulled back "Six." he lifted his head to look at his lover. Six massaged Rex's scalp "Keep sucking." He rocked his hips forward nudging his cock against Rex's slightly swollen lips; Six stroked his fingers through dark hair watching his lover pant lightly.

Rex didn't know if he could, the vibrations where proving to be too much. His lips parted when Six's cock nudge him, Rex slid his parted lips over the leaking head. Six groaned when Rex's whimpered and sucked harder on his cock, he pressed the button again watching as his partner rolled his hips as he bobbed his head faster. Rex curled his fingers in Six's clothed thighs as his hips rocked back and forth, he looked up at Six who brown eye's had darkened with lust and moaned making Six shiver. He didn't think he could take much more, Rex sucked harder and lifted one hand to cup Six's balls and massaged them lightly as the older man's hips moved faster against his mouth.

Six stared down at Rex feeling his cum bubble in his balls; he moved his hips faster as his finger tightened in Rex's hair "Going to cum." Six warned the younger man who was bobbing his head faster and pressed the button, increasing the vibrations. Rex swallowed, tightening his throat around Six's head when he felt the older man start to cum but pulled back crying out as the sensations increased "Six." Rex glanced up as he wrapped his fingers around Six's cock feeling hot cum hit his face as he felt his own climax claim him. Six groaned at the sight of Rex on his knees breathing heavily, his eye's where pleasure hazed and his red lips glistening as cum coated most of his face "You look good like that."

Rex shook his head "Pervert" he leaned back against the wall, feeling tired and spent as the sensations stopped. His muscles where lax and all he wanted to do was cuddle against Six and go to sleep "Do you have a cloth or something." When Six shook his head he groaned, great he would have to use his glove. Six pulled his trousers up before sinking down to his knee's "I can lick it off." He watched Rex's cheeks turn red and smirked. He lifted his hand to clasp Rex's chin then dipped his head forward, tongue snaking out to lick his cum from Rex's cheek. Rex's eyes slid shut, he really didn't know how perverted Six was or why but he did know that when Six acted like this, it made him even more aroused "Six."

Six loved when Rex's voice was smoky, he worked out that Rex was really aroused when his voice was like that "You like this." His eye flickered to Rex's before he resumed licking the cum from Rex's face. He didn't know why but Six's pervertedness was rubbing off on him, Rex lifted his hand to wrap slender fingers around the older man's wrist "I blame you." He brushed their lips together and moaned at the taste on Six's tongue. He smirked into the kiss before whispering "Just admit you have a dirty side and this turns you on." he thrust his tongue into Rex's mouth as he placed one hand on the wall beside his lovers head. Rex wrapped his arms around Six's neck, pulling him closer and moaned "I only like it because it's with you."

And that was the truth; Rex knew he wouldn't be like this with anyone else. Six groaned at Rex's admission, he loved the fact Rex never hid anything or watched how he worded things. He pulled back "I'm going to fuck you—" Rex smashed their mouths back together groaning at Six and his dirty words. Rex felt himself getting hard again; he loved when Six talked dirty and especially when he used that tone of voice. Six groaned and broke the kiss when Dr. Holiday's voice came through his ear piece; he placed his finger against Rex's mouth as he lifted a hand and pressed the small device allowing the channels to open both ways.

Rex nipped at Six's finger before pushing the other man back and climbing on his lap, as he heard the Doc telling Six there was an issue or something but he didn't pay attention. Six bit back a groan and cupped Rex's ass, squeezing tightly making the younger man groan "Doc can this be resolved later." He knew it was something important but that was it. Rex sucked on Six's chin as he grinded his hips against the older man and cried out when he felt the vibrations start again, he clutched at Six's shirt while the other man clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. Six smirked at the younger man and slid his other man up Rex's shirt.

He bit down on Six's palm as the other man pinched his nipple, Rex's hips bucked and he tipped his head back as he sank his hands into Six's hair. Six leaned forward running his tongue up the column of Rex's neck "What does Knight say" he rolled his lovers hard nub between his finger and thumb, loving the way Rex clutched him closer. He was going to come again the sensations where building and he was on fire; Rex found his back against the floor as Six came over him. He pulled the older man's lips to his as a hand wrapped around his aching cock, Rex groaned "Six." His voice was soft making his lover look at him. Six lowered his head and sucked on Rex's bottom lip while stroking the younger man.

He stared in Rex's eyes as his pace slowed down, Six leaned closer until there chest touched when Rex's arched his back. Rex slid his hands over Six's shoulders as his hips lifted rocking into the slow rhythm; he pressed their lips together feeling his climax build "I love you." He whispered the words into Six's mouth. Six tightened his fist as Rex's hips rocked faster "I love you too." He fastened their lips together as the younger man tensed before his climax claimed him. He lifted his head and slowed his stroking as Rex jerked against him; Six smiled then winced as a sharp burst of noise pierced his ear drum. Rex's eye widened when he heard the Doc shouting from the little device on his chest.

"Did you listen to what I just said you idiot? No you are too busy doing something and don't think for one minute I don't know, Six when I see you next I'm going to kick your ass. You think you're one of the deadliest people in the world, well you aint seen nothing yet I will make you and the other five look like child's play, do you hear me."

Six tossed the little device over his shoulder and dipped his head to kiss Rex who had that sleepy look in his eyes "Meet me back at the room." He watched Rex nodded faintly while his eyes slid shut but Six bent his head to nip painfully on the younger man's jaw. Rex whined and lifted his hand "You don't have to bite me I heard you." He just didn't feel like moving straight away but when the older man rose to his feet, Rex stretched his hand out and sighed. Why did Six have to be fussy, he could go to sleep here with his boyfriend but Six wanted their bedroom although he was sure it wasn't for sleeping not when it was only 5 pm and still light outside.

Six slipped his jacket on and lifted his glass when the alarms burled, he reached into his pocket and pulled out another device "What we got." He listened as an agent informed him Van Kleiss was in the Nevada dessert. Now everything that happened from this point on could and would only be blamed on Six:

One: he had Rex strung out all day.

Two: he had yet to remove the toy.

Three: you don't take the controller with you into battle.

Four: there's just no forgetting about that kind of embarrassment.

Rex groaned and flung Van Kleiss back "Why don't you just give it up, I'll always kick your ass." Van Kleiss laughed and raised his fist in it was a lizard "Rex come now" he infected the lizard "You know as well as I do that you can't defeat me" Van Kleiss stepped back as the EVO dropped to the floor "So join me."

When the little EVO launched its self at Rex, he smacked it away "Yea right, not going to happen ever."

Van Kleiss sighed "You disappoint me Rex." And the battle begun anew.

This was the beginning of the most uncomfortable, embarrassing, heart stopping, breath stealing incident of epic pre portions.

Six sliced another EVO and glanced to Rex who was holding his own, he lifted his hand and pressed the link "Doc every one clear." He had called the order for the agents to regroup after Van Kleiss's army of EVOS. Dr. Holiday's voice came through "Clear Six, on standby to get you and Rex out." He narrowed his eyes and turned around when he felt the softest brush against his pocket, Six's breath caught when he spotted the small EVO with a certain device.

Oh shit Six's eyebrows rose this was far from good, he spun slowly to face the little EVO that looked like a bit like a Lizard but had wide eyes that stuck out and had drool running down the side of it slightly turned face. "Give me that." Six narrowed his eyes when the EVO banged the device on a rock; he stepped closer but paused when the creature shook the device before biting it. He retracted one sword and pushed off with his back foot but the little EVO was quicker and jumped out of the way, Six caught himself and spun swinging his sword but the EVO just landed on it, its tongue snaking out to lick the controller. Six held his sword steady as he brought it closer to him when the creature did the unthinkable.

It pressed the button.

Six nearly fell forward from the shock, his eye's covered the distance to see Rex pause for a moment, he returned his eyes to the EVO "Give me that now." He pulled his sword out from under the creature and extended his arm, ripping the device from the EVO. Six pressed the button turning it off then looked at the little EVO who was whining, he raised an eyebrow at the thing wondering why it was whining and why he hadn't killed it yet. Six tilted his head, the thing was different in its own way but he knew it wasn't dangerous either Van Kleiss was running low on soil or his touch was slipping.

Rex glared when the vibrations stopped, he was thankful it was only on the lowest level but he had no idea what was going on. He knew Six wouldn't press it while he was fighting so that meant either it had accidentally been pressed while he was fighting or… or what, that could be the only reason couldn't it.

Six tensed when the creature took a step towards him, ok it was more like a hop but still if it came any closer he would have to hurt it and he didn't want to unless it was his only option. He paused in amazement when he realized he didn't want to hurt the creature, Six shook his head god he was going soft but while lost in his though he failed to see the creature hop next to his foot then snake its tongue out. Six snapped out his thoughts when he felt a small zap against his skin, his eyes snapped down to the EVO whose white bugged out eyes stared at him. Six snapped his wrist up and step back but the creature followed and flicked it's tongue out snatching the device from him accidently shocking him with a higher current.

He glared at the creature moving forward to reclaim the device when the creature pressed the button and zapped the little stick. Six groaned and dived for the EVO that jumped out his way "Give me that device now you little—" he cut off when he heard Rex cry out, his eyes shot to his boyfriends who was twisting his t-shirt over his stomach. Six narrowed his eye on the creature and slid his other sword out "It's on."

The Creature tilted it head and pressed the button again, Six raised his eyebrow before launching himself at the creature.

Rex stumbled into Van Kleiss who pushed him back; he opened his mouth then clamped it shut as the sensations increased. What the hell was Six doing? Rex clutched at his stomach feeling himself getting hard, dear god this was not happening to him and especially right now of all times. He opened his eyes to see Van Kleiss staring at him in question but the most he could do was moan and felt his cheeks heat, damn, damn, double damn. He was going to kill Six for this, Rex watched his arch enemy come closer but the most he could do was stumble back panting as the sensations increased again.

Van Kleiss gripped the young man's chin "What are you doing." He watched as Rex tried to pull away from him, his movements where weak and what was with the panting. He took in Rex's eyes they looked hazy and his breathing had become erratic, just what the hell was the kid doing?

If this was a new battle tactic then Van Kleiss was seriously consider finding a new nemesis.

Rex pressed his hand flat against Van Kleiss chest and pushed but it was feeble, he closed his eyes again feeling the sensations build. Rex didn't want to cum in front of his enemy but didn't know how long he had until it was too much, he would never let Six do anything like this again after he kicked his ass of course. A gasp left his lips as his hips rocked "Six." His voice was raspy, could this get any more embarrassing, Rex screwed his eyes shut and clamped his lips together.

Van Kleiss stumbled back letting Rex drop as realization sank in, the young man whose face was flushed and eye hazy was about in the throes of pleasure, about to the tip before sliding over the edge. He didn't know what to think or say as he watched the teen sit on his knees whimpering as he tried to still his rocking hips, Dear god Van Kleiss could only gasp in horror. He did not want to see this and why was he about to reach his peak? Van Kleiss curled his lip hoping this was some kind of tactic.

Rex curled his fingers into the ground and cried out as the vibrations increased; he hung his head feeling the sensations raise and his resistance loose.

Six wrapped his arm around Rex's waist and pulled his lover to his chest and turned Rex away from Van Kleiss as he lifted his sword to rest under the man's chin "Forget you ever saw this or you will regret it." He maintained a straight face when Rex bit down into his arm. Rex tried to suppress his moans but was failing and why hadn't Six shut off his toy? He pressed his hips back into Six and tensed as he felt his climax claim him "Agh…Six." Rex tipped his head back and clutched at Six's thigh.

He narrowed his eyes on Van Kleiss as he moved his hand over Rex's mouth "Leave now." Six had requested for a private jump jet to pick him and Rex up which should be arriving shortly. He had lost the battle to that bliddy EVO so he sliced the stick in half but whatever the EVO had done, made the toy continue to vibrate so he wanted Van Kleiss gone before he helped Rex out.

Van Kleiss swallowed as he moved back wards "I'm gone." He honestly didn't know what to make of this event but he knew that he wouldn't be seeing Rex or his handler anytime soon.

Six watched Van Kleiss as he left then waited for a short period of time in case the EVO decided to attack while his back was turned. When nothing happened he retracted his sword and turned Rex to him "Five minutes." He watched his lover bury his head against his chest but the most Six could do was stroke his back soothingly "It will be over soon." Six glared at the damn little EVO who was sat on a small rock next to them. Rex groaned and bit down on Six's jacket he could feel himself reaching his peak and it was starting to border on the painful side, he curled his fingers in Six's shirt an heard a ripping sound but didn't care.

Six pressed his cheek against Rex's temple wanting desperately to help his lover but couldn't, if someone was watching then he didn't want to give them anything that they could use against Rex or him but he knew by resting his head against Rex's, he was giving it away. Rex whimpered as his hips rocked forward, he needed Six to do something soon "Please." His head lifted when Six pressed two fingers under his chin. Six brushed their lips; he ran his tongue over Rex's bottom lip till the younger man parted his lips. He slipped his tongue inside to brush against Rex's, Six hoped that he could distract Rex until the jet got here but when the younger man ended up panting into his mouth, he knew Rex couldn't be distracted.

His hips rocked faster as he fisted Six's shirt tighter "Please." Rex stared at his lover needing him to do something, anything but Six just brushed their lips as arms tightened around him making him drop his head to the older man's shoulder. Six tried to sooth Rex but the whimpers continued to escape the younger man as dust scattered around them signalling the Jump jet had arrived; he kept Rex against his side as he moved towards the jet. Rex stumbled up the ramp and felt his legs give out as he sank to the floor feeling his hips rocking as he pressed his heated cheek flush with the cold metal floor "Six take it out." He whispered the words as sensations rose.

Six glared at the stupid EVO who had hopped on the ramp juts as it was closing, when this was over he would kill that thing. He turned moving towards his lover who was withering against the floor as his hips lifted, Six turned him over and moved to unfasten Rex's trousers as he braced himself when the younger man gripped his shoulders pulling him closer. Rex parted his lips but no sound escaped as his hips lifted while his muscles tensed, he tipped his head as he came but still the sensations continued driving his pleasure higher while it merged with pain.

Six gripped the toy and pulled it out watching as his lover went completely still against the fall a small sigh leaving his lips, he looked at the toy that was still going strong and frowned wondering how it was still working when the controller had been destroyed. Rex licked his dry lips as he watched Six open the hanger before tossing the toy out as the doors slid closed and glared at the man when he turned around "I am going to kill you." He spoke in the soft voice. Six tried not to grin at the threat but fail and rest on the balls of his feet in front of Rex "Really" he raised an eyebrow "You look a little worn out."

Rex curled his lip and swung his arm trying to smack his lover but damn after so many orgasms and the constant relentless vibrations Rex had no energy left "I hate you." He closed his eyes as his cheeks heated in mortification as he remembered the embarrassing incident. Six rubbed his thumb over Rex's pulse in his wrist after having caught Rex's arm "I'm sorry." He pressed his lips to the palm of Rex's limp hand. God he didn't know how he was going to make it up to Rex but Six would find a way, he lowered Rex's arm "Let's move to the chairs." Six watched a Rex blinked his eyes open and nodded before closing them.

Six lifted his lover up and moved towards the chairs before settling against in it with his lover on his lap and grabbed a blanket from the small compartment before settling it over Rex, he glanced at the screen. They had three hours until they touched down at Providence, more than enough time for Rex to rest enough before debriefing and for him to think of a way to ease Rex's anger. A small nose had him turning his head seeing the EVO on the seat next them staring at him, Six raised one eyebrow at the creature wondering if Rex could cure it so he didn't have to deal with it.

Rex walked slowly down the corridors feeling his anger mount, god damn all he wanted to do was sleep yet White Knight had wanted a play by play of the fight with Van Kleiss which left him lying. It took some convincing because he was just too tired to think of something elaborate and after being allowed to leave he found his walk to his bed slow and uncomfortable. Another thing that added to his anger was the fact Six had disappeared leaving him to deal with White Knight on his own and fight of Doctor Holiday who wanted to check him out. He somehow didn't think with boxers covered in seamen and marks on his body from his lover's mouth would go down to well with Holiday.

He sighed leaning against the wall weak with relief as he spied Six's door, he moaned at the thought of curling up in the big bed which had the softest sheets and moved quickly despite the pain in his ass. Upon entering Rex shed his jacket and t-shirt before moving towards the bathroom wanting to clean up before sliding between those heavenly sheets and when he entered the bathroom he felt a small smile tug at his lips. There was candle around the bath while steam rose from the filled tub, Rex shed the rest of his clothes shut the lights of and climbed into the hot water.

He bit his lip as hot water stung his already sore muscles but after slowly lowering himself in Rex felt his body go boneless as he relaxed against the back enjoying the quiet as he closed his eyes. Six entered the room expecting to find Rex in bed and moved towards the bathroom to find his lover still in the tub "Rex." He bent resting his arms on the sides looking at his sleeping lover. He felt his lips kick up "Rex." He tapped the side of the younger man's cheek and did it again before glaring as his lover jumped awake sending a wave of water over him.

Rex blinked rapidly as he looked at Six who was soaked, he frowned before smiling "Hey." he placed his hands on the side "Pass me the towel." He held his hand out when Six moved to get it and stood up trying not to wince. Six grabbed a bigger towel wrapping it around Rex's shoulders before cupping his ass and lifting him out the bath feeling more water splash his legs as arms wrapped around his neck and a head rested against his shoulder. Rex blinked at Six sleepily when his lover placed him on the bed starting to dry him "I'll get you back for today." He closed his eyes as lips brushed his. Six pulled back "I know and I'll take it." He just hoped Van Kleiss let this go because if he didn't then he might just get a visit from certain people, six of them to be precise.

Rex blinked his eyes open "Damn right you will." He struggled to sit up when Six picked up one of his t-shirts Rex sometimes wore for bed, after the older man helped him in it and some sweats he crawled up the bed before sliding under the covers. Six donned some sweats before moving towards the bed and slid in moving closer to his lover who lifted his head resting it on his chest as a leg draped across his waist and brushed their lips "Night."

Rex snuggled closer and pressed his lips to Six's chest "Night."

Van Kleiss frowned as he glanced around his room but it looked untouched yet he moved carefully after inspecting the room he shrugged off the weird sensation, he was still a little on edge after earlier. He didn't think he had seen a more disturbing site in his life then Rex flushed and panting as pleasure swept over him, Van Kleiss curled his lip and shook his head to remove the image in his head as he sat on the bed. He lay down pulling the covers over himself and closed his eyes after turning the light off feeling sleep coming a little harder than normal but when he was just in the in between state.

A small noise had his eyes snapping open as something dropped from the ceiling he moved his head an inch as something sharp sliced his cheek before everything went still. He flicked the light on as he sat up glancing to see what it was, he picked up the small blade that had a note attached to it:

_Your only warning._

Van Kleiss curled his lip before flinging the blade and note aside, he lay back down on his side as he flicked the lights off wanting nothing more than to forget about Rex and his weird new battle tactic.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If you would like to leave a review and let me know what you think I would be most greatful, but please note if it's to say this wasn't your cup of tea then don't be rude or harsh about it.

If I missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

C.**I**.G.21xx


End file.
